


Moto

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Les retrouvailles de Steve et Bucky après Captain America 2
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Moto

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17 + faire que le Winter Soldier croit que lui et Steve sont en couple, alors que ce n'est pas (encore ?) le cas (Cap ou pas cap de Starlight) + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel + Couple du 27/06/2020 (Steve/Bucky) + Défi couple 285 : Steve/Bucky
> 
> L'OS qui suit se déroule après la fin de Captain America 2
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Appuyé contre sa moto, Steve attend avec appréhension son meilleur ami. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que donnera cette rencontre.

Lentement il le voit gravir la colline, semblant hésiter à s'approcher un peu plus.

-.. Steve ?

-Bucky.

Le soldat de l'Hiver hésite un instant, sans savoir quoi dire. Chacun semble plonger dans ses souvenirs ; ceux d'une enfance lointaine et d'une époque bien différentes pour Steve, ceux mutilé de ses souffrances pour Bucky.

-Je… Ils m'ont privés de ma mémoire. Je… Je ne me rappelle pas de tout… Mais… Tu es au centre de chaque souvenir heureux. Je…

Le brun s'arrête de parler pour regarder l'horizon, ne pouvant soutenir le regard du blond, qui l'écoute avec attention, sans rien dire.

-Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose.

-De quoi ? l'encourage Steve.

-Nous étions ensemble. Au sens de ce siècle. Nous étions un couple. Je… Ce dont je me souviens semble démontrer cela. Et je le sens au fond de moi même. Je t'aimais… Et je crois que je t'aime toujours.

Steve le regarde, l'air surpris.

-Je… Je…

Les joues du Captain ont virée au rouge.

-Tu.. Je.. Nous n'étions pas ensemble… Mais… Je…

Bucky esquisse un geste, mais le retient. Il veut prendre celui qu'il aime dans ses bras, mais à l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Je me souviens mal ?

-Nous… Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, Bucky. Pas comme ça. Mais…

Steve inspira profondément, avant de regarder le brun dans les yeux.

-Mais ces sentiments sont réciproques.

Lentement ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, avant de timidement s'embrasser.


End file.
